


you smile, you laugh, you glow

by insecuritiesmakemewhoiam



Series: diabetic!peter parker [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Diabetes, Established Relationship, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Whumptober, it's more background, please go easy on me, this is my first fic in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecuritiesmakemewhoiam/pseuds/insecuritiesmakemewhoiam
Summary: Peter had forgotten to grab a snack and his packed lunch from the counter as he rushed out the door and barely ate any lunch besides an apple and some french fries given to him by Ned during lunch. Peter was starting to feel the side effects from not having enough sugar in his blood. His head was starting to pound and he felt a bit hot.whumptober 2019- #1- shaky hands





	you smile, you laugh, you glow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So this is both my first attempt at Whumptober and also my first fic in this fandom. I have some other ideas for spider-man but figured I'd test the waters with this challenge while I overcome my writer's block! This is a bit late but I hope you don't mind!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not diabetic nor do i have any professional medical knowledge about diabetes. All I know if from multiple google searches and my friend who is hypoglycemic but not diabetic. If anything is inaccurate or offensive, please don't hesitate to let me know. 
> 
> tw: there's a bit of blood mentioned when peter checks his blood sugar, it's not graphic but if that makes you uncomfortable, just skip to the next paragraph, you're not missing anything. 
> 
> Alright, with that said, enjoy!
> 
> #1-shaky hands
> 
> title is from "A Little Bit Longer" by Nick Jonas

Peter rested his head against Ned's shoulder as he listened to Liz ask challenge questions for their upcoming Decathlon meet. He felt Ned's arm wrapped around his shoulder and squeeze him gently, reassuring him the Ned was there whenever he needed him. Peter was up late last night trying to finish the mountain of homework his teachers have given him to make up for the time he lost these past few weeks after Uncle Ben died. He ended up falling asleep at his desk around three in the morning and didn’t wake up until 20 minutes before school started to his aunt banging on his door, informing him that he would be late if he didn’t get up in the next five seconds. Peter had shot up from his desk, his notebook paper peeling away from his cheek and hurriedly got ready and running out the door to the next train. He had forgotten to grab a snack and his packed lunch from the counter as he rushed out the door and barely ate any lunch besides an apple and some french fries given to him by Ned during lunch. Peter was starting to feel the side effects from not having enough sugar in his blood. His head was starting to pound and he felt a bit hot. 

“Ned, can you get my test kit from by bag?” Peter asked as quietly as he could with his eyes still closed. He was jostled around a bit as Ned tried to lean down to retrieve said kit from Peter’s backpack. Ned handed the black zip up bag to Peter. HE grabbed it and unzipped the case. He took out the glucose meter and put a test strip into the meter. HE grabbed an alcohol pad and rubbed the pad over his middle finger. He pricked his finger with one of the lancets and squeezed out some blood. He swipes his finger over the test strip in the meter, letting the blood onto the strip. He waited a few seconds and looked at the screen on the meter. 

“Fuck.” He whispered. Ned nudged him, looking concerned.

“High or low?” Ned asked. 

“Low, it’s at 49.” Peter replied, sitting up quickly and attempting to look for a snack in his backpack. His vision blurred and he stopped moving, closing his eyes and waiting for the dizziness to pass. HE slowly opened his eyes and started rifling through his backpack. He groaned. 

“I could’ve sworn I had a granola bar in here.” Peter muttered, quietly. He sat up, slowly and grabbed Ned’s hand,

“Do you have any sweets or something, Ned?” Peter asks. 

“Let me see if I have anything in my backpack.” Ned said, letting go of his hand and looking through his backpack. Peter took this opportunity to rest his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder and closed his eyes to try to relieve the pounding of his head. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. 

“Shit. I don’t have anything. Harrington should have something, let me ask.” Ned said and moved to stand up when Peter grabbed his arm, his hands shaky and shook his head.

“No, don’t leave.” Peter whispered, feeling the familiar feeling wash over him. 

“Peter, you need sugar, i’ll be right back, Mr. Harrington’s on-.” Ned whispered, attempting to be quiet.

“Ned, Peter, if you’re not going to answer the questions, please, keep q-?” Mr. Harrington interrupted, cutting off as he noticed how pale and clammy peter was. 

“Peter? Is everything alright?” HE questioned, stopping the snickers of the students and causing them to turn around and look at the aforementioned boy, 

“Um, yeah, no, I’m, um…” Peter trailed off, forgetting what he was saying“ Um, sorry, what was the question?” he asked, blinking sluggishly. 

“Sir, um, Peter’s blood sugar is low, do you have any granola bars or something?” Ned asked before Harrington could get mad at Peter for not listening. Mr. Harrington sprang into action, going towards his desk where he left his messenger bag, rummaging through it as some other students looked in their bags as well. Peter can usually manage his blood sugar quite well, but the decathlon team keeps snacks and candy on them at all times just in case something happens.

“Um, I have some skittles, here.” Cindy, who was sitting directly in front of Peter and Ned, said and handed a fun sized packet to Ned, who immediately started to coax Peter into chewing the small rainbow colored candies. Peter obediently ate the sweets as Mr. Harrington handed him a couple packets of gummy bears. About five minutes after eating the skittles, color started to return to Peter and the Decathlon practice had basically ended to make sure that Peter was okay.

“Peter, how are you feeling now?” Mr. Harrington asked. Peter nodded.

“I think I'm good now, I’ll check my sugar in a few minutes and see if I need to correct.” he replied. Harrington nodded and stood up from where he was seated next to Peter. 

“Alright, we’re cutting our practice short today. You guys are more than welcome to stay and chat for the remainder of the meeting time.” Harrington stated and went to site down at his desk to finish some paperwork. 

“M’sorry, guys, I didn’t mean to ruin practice for you guys.” 

“You didn’t ruin anything, Peter, and besides, we needed a break anyways.” LIz reassured him, smiling softly at him. He returned the smile and then went about checking his blood sugar again. It wasn’t super low but also not where he wanted it to be, so he tore open one of the gummy bear packets and started to chew on the gummy candy. Once he finished, he rested his head against Ned’s shoulder and closed his eyes, the lack of sleep from the night before catching up to him. He yawned, cuddling in closer to Ned and shortly fell asleep.


End file.
